


Picture Day

by moonshina



Series: The family of the Kitten and the Devil [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshina/pseuds/moonshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture Day

Akihito was in penthouse kitchen with his client trying to take a picture of him. But failing miserably. “Damn this shouldn’t be this hard”, fumed Akihito mentally. He was a photographer, a really good one too. But yet for some reason this particular client was not falling for his tricks.   
The client just kept staring at him with wide golden eyes with his mouth set in a neutral line. “This is ridiculous”. “Why won`t you smile for me”. Akihito threw his hands into the air out of desperation. The client was apparently amused with the gesture and started to giggle. The perfect picture, Akihito thought.

Akihito was in the middle of the client and his tripod camera began to rapidly move back to the camera in order to capture the moment before the client stopped laughing. “Hold it, c’mon hold the pose for mommy.   
C’mon be a good sport and keep on laughing”, he desperately said to his baby (a bit too loud). The baby hearing the sudden rise of tone became startled and started to cry. As soon as Akihito reach the camera, his baby was full of tears.

Akihito signed knowing that the sound would awaken the bastard (not that he would ever say that name in front of their baby). He walked quickly to the prop that his baby was in and gently picked up the now screaming baby and rocked him. But it was of no use, the baby started to throw a fit worthy of recognition by his peers.

Our baby is so grumpy just like his father, Akihito thought. “Ryuunosuke, why are you crying? Mommy is just trying to take a picture of you to send to grandma”, pleaded Akihito. Akihito groaned internally when he heard the bedroom door open. He peered to the clock on his left and realized that the bastard was up two hours early.   
He so did not need this today. “Why is he crying” the deep voice asked. The baby began to quiet down in the face of his intimidating father. Glad I`m not the only one who react that way thought Akihito. Akihito turned around and glared,” I was just trying to take a picture of him smiling when he started crying”. 

Strong muscled arms gently wrapped around Akihito and his son. “Maybe he is hungry, when was the last time you fed him.” “Twelve”. “It is now 2 baby, maybe he needs another feeding”. Akihito was desperate for the crying to stop so he could resume trying to make the baby smiling. Asami guided them to the couch in the living room and carefully placed his lover with their baby on a seat.

Akihito lift up his shirt and guided the wailing baby to his nipples. It only took a second for the baby to quiet down and latch on. Akihito couldn’t believe it. “I just fed him two hours ago and that for like 30 minutes. My god, he is as insatiable as you”.  
Asami smirked “We Asami men are never satisfied.” He looked lovingly at his lover and son.


	2. No sleep makes Akihito a dull mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sleep in the night for Akihito.

“Wah, Wah Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh”. Akihito opened one of his sleep crusted eye. “You have got to be kidding me” “Wah, Wah, Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”, the wailing from the baby monitor wasn’t stopping anytime soon. He signed and rubbed the sleep out of both new open eyes. “He is 5 months, he should be able to sleep during the night. He peered at the clock on his right.

“Its 645 in the morning, I don’t get up until 8. Gosh this kid”. Akihito thought about waking up Asami to deal with their son but remembered what happen when he tried that.

**Flashback:**

_When Ryuunosuke was only 3 weeks old. On a Saturday evening around 100 am. “Hey Asami, ASAMI.” whispered Akihito while shaking his lover. “I went to go see rock him asleep 4 hours ago. It’s your turn now”. The great crime lord who ignited fear in all of his subjects looked at Akihito dazed and confused about why there was a newborn baby screaming in his house. If Akihito wasn’t so tired he would have tease Asami about his expression. “C`Mon baby remember we had a child. A son named Ryuunosuke named after you, it’s your turn to rock his asleep.”_

_Asami apparently was able to remember about his son. Because he got out of bed and walk to their son nursery where Akihito room used to be. Akihito looked at Asami waling and was jealous that the bastard was able to still look gracefully. Everything their son woke him up, he always looked and acted like a zombie wandering into the nursery. “Yes, with Asami comforting the baby I should be able to finally get some rest.” Akihito closed his eyes and wander off into dreamland. But about five minutes into his dream, Akihito felt his body moving._

_“What the hell”, Akihito exclaimed. “Shush, no curse words in front of the baby”, Asami scolded. “I think that he is hungry, fed him”. Asami then had the nerve to give the squirming, red baby to Akihito. Before Akihito could even reacted, Asami undid the buttons on his shirt to allow access to his now leaking chest. Akihito signed,” I wanted you to deal with this.I already pumped milk into the bottles in the fridge. I wanted you to feed him with a bottle if he is hungry in the middle of the night so I can sleep”._

_Akihito then carefully supported the newborn between his arms and helped the baby to latch on. But of course, there is no used crying over unused pumped milk. Asami forbid him from using formula of any sort, citing that a mother milk is better than any formula that has ever been made._

_Akihito felt a firm and warm hand cupped his face and raise it so Akihito could see Asami concerned face. “I know that it is difficult for a male to deal with pregnancy and lactation. If you need help, I will hired the best nanny around to help you with our child.” Akihito was warmed by his lover concern. “I do not want a nanny or any help of any kind. I am fine thank you for your concern. But you know it wouldn’t hurt to use some bottles in the fridge instead of waking me up. I went through a lot of trouble pumping them to feed Ryunnosuke in the middle of the night._

_Asami smirked,” I know personally that your milk taste the best when it is sucked directly from your chest. And look how our son is going at your chest” Ryuunosuke was sucking so hard that Akihito could feel a twinge of pain. Asami mused” He sucks your chest almost at hard as me. Don’t you remember kitten”. Akihito blushed “If I can`t curse in front of our son, then You are not allow to say anything perverted in_ _front of him. While Akihito pointed to the door, “Now leave so I can nurse our son in private.”_

**Flashback end.**

Akihito slowly but surely remove himself from the comfort of the bed while peering jealously at Asami who was still sleeping soundly even though Akihito intentionally placed the baby monitor on his side.

 

As soon as he opened the door, he was forced to take three steps back from the vile stench originating most likely in his son`s diapers. Akihito gagged” My god this smells awful.” But Akihito swallowed the bile that was rising from his throat and continued walking until he reached his son crib. Ryuunosuke was crying in his 800 Armani pajamas. Akihito tried to talk Asami out of buying clothes that were expensive but Asami shrugged him off. “My son and my heir will never be seen in anything other than designer clothes”.

Akihito picked up his son carefully as to not let any poop get out of the diaper and walked to the changing table. Akihito was afraid to open his son diaper to see what was in there. But he knew that the only way to make his son stop crying was to change his diaper as quick as possible so that he can go back to sleep. Akihito ripped open part of the diaper and gagged at the sight of diarrhea. “My god son, it is true what they tell you about watching what a lactating mother eat. I get diarrhea from eel sushi and apparently so will you”. With the precision of a pro, Akihito carefully maneuvered his hands as to keep all the poop in the diaper as he removed it and exchange the poop ridden diaper with a clean one.

He also decided to remove the pajamas just in case there was poop on it too. “Now baby, you`re as good as new”. Akihito bounced the baby to stop any stubborn crying. “Now it is time to sleep for two more hours so that mommy can have some more sleep. So I can play with you in the morning. Okay does that sound okay?” Ryunnosuke smiled showing his toothless gums. “Good that sounds like a plan”. Akihito put his baby in his crib and covered him with a clean blanket. He kissed the forehead, “Good night and remember mommy loves you”. Akihito walked back to the room and climbed into bed. He nearly yelped when strong arms wrapped around his body, bringing him closer to his lover`s warmth. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, “You`re a good mother”. Akihito smiled and wriggled closed to his lover and drifted into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful comments. I am thinking of doing a prequel to showcased aki pregnancy and labor.  
> If you wish to contact me, follow me on tumblr: moonshina  
> I may able need a beta.  
> I am also thinking about a scene where Asami just drink Akihito milk straight from his breast. How does this sounds?  
> Also I owe nothing.


	3. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is such a good mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y`all for all the wonderful comments. I will take you on your offer Shaakiraloveless. I will most likely email the next draft by this week. If y`all have any suggestions for the next chaptet ask in the comment section or go the to tumblr: moonshina. I am thinking of posting one more chapter and just ending this part of the collection. I have already begun writing the prequel so I will probably just post that next. If you want me to continue this story also just put it in your comments. I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar problems. I was in a rush to write this.

When it was just Akihito and Asami, the mornings was quite different. Akihito did not have to struggle with a fussy, grumpy 5 month old baby. He just had to deal with a grumpy perverted crime lord, who would use any moment or space to have sex with him. Akihito blushed when he remembered the time when he had to cook when the mood struck Asami.

**Flashback:**

Akihito was in an apron at the kitchen cooking Asami a traditional Japanese breakfast before he goes to work. He was so occupied with making sure that the table was set to Asami specific ways that he did not notice his lover dark presence. Akihito yelped when his lover pulled off his apron. “Asami what the hell are you doing”, Akihito demanded.  “I am trying to set the table, now will you leave me alone.”    It looks nice enough”, Asami replied

Akihito stilled when he felt Asami erection pressed in between his ass checks. “Asami not now, I`m too sore from last night”.  “Don’t worry kitten you are still loose from last night. “

 Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito abdomen and thrust in. “Now kitten you seduced me into doing this to you. Why are you wearing nothing underneath your apron?

Akihito moaned as he felt Asami cock entered him. : The- There was nothing else that I could wear. All of my underwear was covered in your cum and in the dirty clothes.”

“What is so wrong with being covered in my cum. I frankly love the smell and the look.”

Akihito turned red, “You perverted bastard”. (Y`all can just use your imagination since I suck at writing smut)

When Akihito came, he with all the horror and embarrassment in the world came on the breakfast that was on the table, some of his spunk even went inside of the coffee that he spent 30 minutes trying to prepare. Asami came moments after him, flooding his insides once more with cum.  Asami pulled out. “You bastard, look what you made me do. Now breakfast is ruined”

Asami tucked himself back in and sat down at the table. To Akihito horror, Asami stirred his spunk into his coffee and took a sip. “Your cum has improved the taste of it kitten, maybe you should cum in my food more often. Asami took his chopsticks to take a piece of steamed fish and dipped it in the puddles of cum. “The salty flavor has improved the taste of the fish kitten, you did well”. Akihito stomped off in embarrassment and left Asami to finish breakfast by himself.

**Flashback ends**.

But now with the new baby, Asami couldn’t take Akihito anywhere he so pleases. They had to do most of their lovemaking in the bedroom and they could only do out in an open area if the baby was put to sleep first.

“Which is freaking hard to do. My god he is just like his father stay up all throughout the night and need only 4 hours of sleep.”, though Akihito. The morning with a baby starts up way differently than when it was just the two of them.

Akihito wakes up not to the alarm but rather to the sounds of the baby monitor. Ryuunosuke normally wakes up around 7:30 hungry. So Akihito would take his sore bruised body from last night and walk carefully to their son nursery.

Ryuunosuke would be in his crib trying to roll on his back for amusement. Akihito smiled everything he see his son when he first wake up. Ryuunosuke hair is as wild as his father with individual strands all over his little chubby face, Akihito mused. He picked up his baby,” How is my baby this morning. Did mommy baby get a good night sleep? No nightmares last nights.”

Ryuunosuke cooed at his mommy. Akihito pressed kisses all over Ryuunosuke face earning cute little laughs from the baby. “Is my baby hungry, you want some milk” Ryuunosuke cooed prompting Akihito to go and sit down on the rocking chair. Akihito pulled up his shirt to allow Ryuunosuke access to his now leaking chest. Akihito was so relieved that he has milk in his chest because last night Akihito was sure that Asami sucked him dry.

**Flashback**

It was 11 at night and Akihito was waiting for his lover to come back from work. Ryuunosuke was sleepily soundly in his crib. The noise of a key being inserted into the door was the telltale sign that Asami was home. Akihito quickly walked to the door to greet his lover. He took Asami briefcase from him and helped Asami take off his coat. “Welcome back, Asami-same” muttered Akihito as he reached up to peck Asami on his lips. A hand wrapped around his head” Did my kitten miss me”

Akihito coyly took Asami hand and led him to the couch in the living room. “Deeply”.

Asami sat down on the couch and Akihito quickly sat down on his lap. “You`re being honest for once kitten, what can I help you with?” 

“Nothing, can`t a good housewife miss his working lover for once without asking for something.”  Asami looked up and smirked. He cupped Akihito`s ass into his hand and lightly knead it. “Very well, is there some left for me” Akihito didn’t even have to guessed what Asami was talking about. Akihito reached up and pull off his shirt to show Asami his leaking chest.

“You`re in luck for today. Ryuunosuke wanted to eat porridge so he didn’t drink as much as he normally would. There will be more for you today”

“The more the merrier,” Asami quoted.  Asami carefully latch his mouth on Akihito nipple and took a deep gulp. Akihito moaned and attached his fingers to Asami`s hair.  Asami groaned when he felt the sweet taste of milk entered his taste buds. Asami normally didn’t like sweet things but when he first tasted Akihito milk, everything changed. Instead of forcing Akihito to cum into this coffee, he now demanded that Akihito pumped milk directly in his coffee to soften the bitterness. Akihito began to rocked his hips against Asami`s large erection.

“My god baby save some for our son tomorrow.” Asami continued his assault on Akihito nipples earning lust heavy moans from Akihito. Once he was done with one nipple, he switched to the other. “Shit Asami. I`m going to cum you asshole and I just clean this couch too”. Asami brought his hand into Akihito boxers to draw out the weeping cock and pressed against his also leaking erection. Asami sucked deeper on Akihito nipples to draw out any remaining milk and Akihito just couldn’t deal with Asami mouth nor his hand stroking their cocks together. Akihito came all over Asami hand and felt Asami release on his body. Akihito panted as he came down from his high and continued to support himself to allow Asami continued access to his nipples. 2 minutes later, Asami pulled off with a wet pop. Akihito leaned down and lick his milk that was dripping down Asami`s chin. Asami stood up forcing Akihito to wrap his knees around his waist and Asami erection. “Well since you fed me, I think it is time for me to return the favor.”

Akihito smiled as Asami carried him to their bedroom.

**Flashback ends**

When Ryuunosuke was done, Akihito check his diaper and put on his clothes for the day, which took about two hours because Ryuunosuke was not a morning person just like his father. Akihito went into the living to play games with the baby. The living room was covered with a Gucci blanket made out of silk as to be easy on the baby. Akihito played with his son until the clock strike 11 to go to make Asami breakfast and to prepare a snack for Ryuunosuke.

 Asami now realizing that he has a family went to work earlier and came back sooner to spend time with his family. Akihito sat Ryuunosuke in his playpen, which was in the living room so Akihito could see him at all times when he was in the kitchen, with his favorite toy, a fake gun. Kou brought that as a joke, because he knew what type of business Asami was in and to Akihito`s chagrin and Asami`s humor Ryuunosuke took to that fake gun.

Akihito walked to the kitchen to secretly pumped some of the remaining milk into Asami`s coffee cup. “Perverted bastard” thought Akihito. He then took the time to cook a traditional Japanese breakfast and set the table according to Asami specific standards. The bedroom door opened and out walk Asami with his wet hair dripping down his head. Asami walked first to the playpen to pick up Ryuunosuke and bring him to the table and carefully place him in his custom 10,000 dollar chair. Asami took his place at the head of the table and Akihito took his side. As Asami ate, Akihito fed Ryuunosuke porridge made out of his breast milk.

“I am taking Ryuunosuke to the park today. He needs some fresh air.” Akihito mentioned to Asami who took a paused in eating. Asami did not want for Ryuunosuke to go outside, citing safety and health concerns.

“Very well, kitten. You may go but you will go to a park in a nice upscale area and with bodyguards. No exceptions”.  Akihito nodded his head at the request.

Once Asami was done with breakfast he got up and walked to the door with his briefcase. Akihito picked up their son and walked after him.

“I will be back around 5 today”, mentioned Asami as he put on his coat. Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito`s temple and to his son forehead.

“Have a nice day Asami-sama”

Asami walked out the door leaving Akihito and Ryuunosuke to their devices.

 


	4. Pink Bunny outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this will be the last chapter. Sad face but this weekend I should have the prequel up so smiley face. Thank yall for the praise. I hear y`all loud and clear. It is a little short but hopefully this will carry y`all until this weekend. Full of sugary sweet domestic fluff.

“Ryuu-chan, oh don’t you look so cute. No baby don’t take it off, c`Mon your grandmother made that for you” It was Easter in the Asami penthouse and Akihito was going mad trying to snap a picture of Ryuunosuke to send to his parents. Akihito fixed the bunny ears that his son was trying to rip off his head. “Hey baby don’t our son look so cute”, Akihito called out to Asami who was at the kitchen table reading reports.

Asami took a glance at his son dressed in a pink bunny outfit. “He looks ridiculous. No Asami men had even wore that before, take it off him”. Akihito stuck his tongue out at his lover in spite. “My mother made this for him Asami specifically for this day for him to take a picture, I will not hurt her feelings or let her down.” Ryuunosuke was now actively trying to get the outfit out of him by tugging at any loose fabric.

Akihito look at his son and signed,” C’mon baby can your grandmother have just one picture of you, can she?” Asami look over to see his lover desperately trying to have their son remain in the atrocious bunny outfit. Note to self: force Tabaka`s mother to never knit anything for their son again. Ryuunosuke now tired from his efforts from trying to tear off the bunny outfit, started to whine. Akihito left to get the camera from the bedroom. Asami signed and got up to fetch him son,” I know that you do not like this one bit. We Asami men only wear clothes of the highest taste and you are in this ridiculous garment. Don’t worry, Daddy is going to burn this and put on an Armani suit”. His son stop whimpering and snuggle closer into his arms.

Asami stroked him son`s back in an effort to calm his son down even further. Click. Asami immediately looked left to see his lover grinned happily with his camera. “You see was that so hard? I have the picture that I needed and now we can take that outfit off of him”. “Akihito”, Asami growled slightly furious that his lover took a picture of him without his knowledge. “C’mon baby don’t be like that it is only going to my mother and that is it.” Akihito went closer to him and peered at his son who fell asleep in his father`s arms. “Look at him isn’t he precious”.

A strong arm wrapped around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “What did you expect kitten, he was made from you”. Akihito blushed and focused all of his attention to his son. “I am going to lay him down in his crib after I get this ridiculous thing off of him and then I will go back to our room where I can thank you for your compliment thoroughly. You are right he looks awful in this. I just didn’t want to hurt my mother`s feelings”. “Sounds like a plan kitten”. Akihito eased his sleeping son and carefully began to undress him from the pink bunny outfit. He place his son in his crib and cut off all the lights in the nursery. “Nighty night son and sleep tight”, Akihito whispered as he closed the door, not wanting him and Asami lovemaking to wake him up.


	5. Part one, Ryuunosuke first day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. It been like what 5 months(oops). To make a long story short, the documentation of the kitten and devil will be on hiatus due to the fact that all my planned chapters had been lost and I will not likely get them back. I had to start from scratch, so I just decided that i will continue with this series. This chapter took forever to write plus having a job and going to school full time did not help me at all. But dont worry, I`m backish(is that even a word, I hope it is). I will be done with midterms this week and I am on a break from work. So next update will hopefully be next weekend. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short. I was wanted to show you guys that I had not abandoned this fic. Also unbeta`d.

Ryuunosuke was laying in his crib sleeping peacefully. Unbeknownst to him, he was being glazed at by his parents. Akihito was wrapped in his lover`s arms while looking down at his 3 month old sleeping son.

“ Oh my god, Asami I think that this will be the first night that he sleep through. What do you think our baby is dreaming about”. A warm presence found his way to his left ear, “ Probably how much he loves his beautiful mother and handsome father”. Asami squeezed his arms tight for effect. “ Stupid baka.”

Akihito hissed at his lover, breaking eye contact with his son. “ No, he is probably dreaming of teddy bears and dragons and other cute stuff like that”.

_In Ryuunosuke`s dream: Ryuunosuke was laying down on a blanket in his crib. He looked up as he saw milk boobies( Akihito) with his chest hanging out of his shirt, the only difference was that Akihito had 38G breasts. Ryuunosuke was ecstatic. “ Bigger milk boobies” he thought happily. Then Ryuunosuke saw his no milk boobies( Asami) with also 38G breast handing out. “Even no milk boobies has milk boobies. I so happy”_

Asami pulled Akihito arm, pulling him out of the nursery. “ Come on, if we want him to sleep through the night, talking over him will not help. And plus you have another junior Asami to dote over”. Asami cherished the look of Akihito`s confused face before realization set in.

Asami easily caught that fist that his lover swung at him “ YO-YOU perverted bastard-” Asami put a hand over his mouth and smirked. “ Yes, yes I know, baby, I know. Let`s go to bed so that I can make it up to you”.

**In the morning**

Akihito slowly but surely walked his bruised body into his son`s nursery to feed him and to get him ready for the day. “C`mon you have a big day ahead of ourselves.

Today you are going outside of the house for the first time. I was able to convince your father that staying inside all day was driving me nuts and you too probably”. Akihito wince as he pick up his heavy 3 month old with his rope burned limbs.

Sure whatever you say milk boobies, Ryuunosuke thought Akihito sat at the rocking chair after carefully positioning his nipple in position so Ryuunosuke could suck it with ease. “ I bet that you think that my milk is the greatest thing about waking up”, Akihito whispered at his son.

“ _It is, milk boobies.” Ryuunosuke thought as he was getting his fill_.

After feeding his son, Akihito dressed his son for a meeting with Takato`s daughter. “ I have a feeling that you too will be the best of friends.,” mused Akihito. Akihito looked down at his son who had his hand in his mouth and looking above at some unknown object.

” I wonder what you are thinking about, probably what all babies think of.”

_What was Ryuunosuke was thinking about: ME, me me me me me, me-me-me-me, me._

Akihito placed his son onto a sling and tied it carefully across his chest. There safe and secure so I can cook breakfast and watch you at the same time. After he got his breakfast out of the way, he transferred his son to Asami, so that he could get dress to go to Takato`s house.

“ Mind him Asami, his diaper was still dry when I woke him up so he might be constipated and therefore a little fussy”. Asami nodded to his lover. “ Come here son”. Asami carefully picked his son up from the sling that Akihito was wearing.

He still doubt the thing safety but relented with Akihito assured him that it was safe.

Ryuunosuke was happy that he was getting attention. _No milk boobies, thought Ryuunosuke as he smiled_

Asami glaze at his son lovingly.

“Most people would think that I am excited over you because you will be my heir apparent, no matter what you say, and that I will be able to have a dynasty. Other people think that if by a miracle if Akihito gave birth to a girl, I would be raging mad. But actually I don’t care if you were a girl or a boy. I wont care if you decide not to become a yakuza. I wont care if you decide to a pastry chef, because no matter what you do you will always be my son and I will always love you. Do you understand”.

_No, no milk boobies. Ryuunosuke thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it took me a long time to come up with this. I hope that y`all like it.  
> Follow me on tumblr: http://moonshina.tumblr.com/


End file.
